Nobody 'Till You
by Faith Hunter Jounouchi
Summary: Another day, another fight. Seto and Katsuya get into it again but this time the outcome is rather different! Seto's cold and hard exterior has never been shattered well...not 'till Jou anyway. One of my favorites check it out! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: 'Nobody 'Till You' belongs to Lindsay Lohan.

Author's Note: Another one-shot song fic! It's been awhile. Well I hope you all like this one!

Nobody 'Till You Seto POV 

_Why should I care? What is this feeling I am having? It couldn't possibly be jealousy could it? Never, I am far better than that! Far better than to have these stupid feelings for the…dare I say it…Mutt! There I said it. Yes, you heard me right, unfortunately. For the last couple months these feelings have becoming too hard to contain and a nuisance at that. Okay, I admit that I have found the puppy attractive from day one and he's quite entertaining at times, henceforth all our fights. It's only lately that Mokuba says I look love struck when I'm trying to work or even trying to read a good book. I simply snort and tell him he's mistaken but I know he knows that he's right and that I am just too stubborn for my own good. But what can you do when you have a business image to hold up and you're falling for your sworn enemy…though…I could swear that the puppy might see behind my cold and collected exterior. It's nerve wracking; I don't know what to do. How should I tell him? It must be soon though, I don't know how much more denying I can do. I'm falling apart and I don't like it at all. I knew my way around before but until him…I…I'm lost. RRRHHHG! This is so frustrating! Maybe I should make him feel some of my frustration…I mean he is the cause of it. I need some air, a quiet place to think before I act out and loose him forever._

End Seto POV 

The brunette stands up from his spot at one of the cafeteria tables and begins to cross the room to the doors leading out to the courtyard. He kept his eyes straight and locked onto the doors to keep himself from looking at the blonde. Seto was almost home free when the heard the object of his affection screech in disgust and yell at Honda.

"Come on Jou you know you want to!"

"Neva!"

It sounded as if the blonde teen had gotten closer and before Seto had the chance to look his body collided with another. Everyone looked on with fear; they knew what happened when Jou and Kaiba's worlds collided. Some found their fights entertaining; others knew they had lost their chance to hit on the brunette because his mood would be foul afterwards. The audience looks on in silence as Katsuya begins to pick himself off of whomever he landed on top of. _'Man, whoever broke my fall really deserves my thanks, the cafeteria floor hurts.' _Jou thought to himself. The blonde and his 'savoir' looked each other in the eyes and Jou swallowed hard, _'Uh-oh.'_ For a moment Seto didn't really register who was lying on top of him, but when he did they just stared at each other for a moment and the brunette noticed Katsuya wasn't making a quick motion to remove himself. _'Maybe this is my moment to shock everybody at once. Tell him then enjoy his company for the rest of the evening. His eyes, they're beautiful and so full of emotion could some of those feeling be for me too? Or am I taking a risky belief? Why is he the only one that makes me feel like this?' _

_I never walked on water _

_Never saw a reason to be going out that far_

_I never found a star that made a wish_

_But now the sky is listening to my heart _

_They can break me _

_Make me if they want they can chase me _

_Love me _

_Hate me _

_I don't care anymore _

"Rrrhhg, get off me mutt!" Seto growled dangerously while forcefully pushing the blonde off of him. Jou whimpered as his rear hit the hard floor. The brunette stood up and dusted off his school uniform then glared down at the stupid mutt at his feet. Jou pulled himself up and rubbed his backside, "Ya know, next time you could say please." Seto smirked, "Why would I give you that satisfaction?" Jou quickly turned his head when he heard Bakura begin to snicker. "What's so funny?"

"Kaiba said 'You', 'Give', and 'Satisfaction' all in one sentence." The tomb robber explained while laughing uncontrollably. Katsuya rolled his eyes then mumbled under his breath, "Well, even though you don't deserve it, thanks for breakin' my fall, the hard floor hurts." Seto just sneered at the blonde then smirked, "It's okay Jou, puppy couldn't help the urge he had for his master."

"Ya ain't my master and I ain't a dog!"

"Still in denial puppy? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Maybe you need a lesson in obedience."

"The hell I do you ass."

"Language puppy."

"Shove it Kaiba."

"Where?"

That was enough to stop Jou in his tracks. The blonde fell speechless and a cute pink blush began to form on his cheeks. On the inside Seto began to get his hopes higher as he witnessed the blonde blush. _'Ahh, so puppy does have an interest in me, now how do I go about telling him I feel the same?'_

'_Till you I was nothing but lonely nights _

_There was nothing but sad goodbyes _

_For me to fall through _

_Come true _

_My dreams are awakening _

_Somebody is making me the only one in the room_

_What nobody could do _

_Nobody 'till you _

Not knowing how to take Seto's last comment Jou balled his right hand into a fist and swung as hard as he could at the boy opposite him. He yelped helplessly when Seto gripped his wrist then pushes them up against the nearest wall with all his might. "Now, now puppy rough housing isn't meant for public viewing." The brunette said while smirking victoriously. "You're a freak Kaiba, get off of me you pervert! I will yell rape if you don't unhand me. And I'm sure bad publicity isn't good for business." Jou demanded. Seto didn't say a word back he just looked intensely into the blonde's eyes and searched for any sign that his actions wouldn't be in vain. Once he felt his life wasn't in severe danger Katsuya spoke, "Seto…what are you looking for?"

"A sign…"

"Of what?"

It was then that Jou began to feel his heart beat in his chest, this was the way many of his dreams began but they never ended like he had hoped, it was always heartbreak, it was his fear of what could possibly happen. But all his thoughts were lost as he watched as Seto's lips descended on his own and touched in a soft chaste kiss. Fearing what may come Jou wanted to pull away but wanted to enjoy this if it was the only time they would share an intimate moment. He gave in and began to kiss the brunette back.

_And the more you talk the less I fear _

_No matter what you say _

_We're still on the same hemisphere _

_And there's comfort in just knowing that _

_Wherever I go a part of me is staying here with you _

_So take me, shake me if you want you can chase me_

_Love me for me _

_And stay away from the door_

At first it was intended as an innocent kiss but it heated up when Katsuya began to test Seto's dominance. The blonde licked the brunette's bottom lip but nothing happened, he tired again but this time Seto was quick, he darted his tongue into Jou's mouth and dominated him. The puppy began to feel his strength weakening and no longer wished to fight; he let the brunette take full control. Suddenly Jou began to feel the kiss slowing down and accepted as Seto pulled his head back. Katsuya looked up at the blue-eyed teen through half lidded and clouded amber eyes. They smiled at each other softly then Seto allowed his puppy a butterfly kiss.

'_Till you I was nothing but lonely nights _

_There was nothing but sad goodbyes _

_For me to fall through _

_Come true _

_My dreams are awakening _

_Somebody is making me the only one in the room_

_What nobody could do _

_Nobody 'till you _

The two teens just stood there with each other for a moment or so. The cafeteria had gone silent and watched intensely the boys' moves. The brunette brushed a few strands of blonde hair from the puppy's eyes and smiled. "Seto…how long?" Jou asked while touching the young CEO's face. "Only forever, since the first day I saw you but only lately my feeling toward you have been growing stronger."

"So this is real, this isn't some sadistic trick of yours to humiliate me?"

"If I was going to humiliate you I wouldn't make it so that I was part of the humiliation, you of all puppy's should know that…I mean…I am your master." Seto smirked. Katsuya smiled warmly, "Ass." The brunette chuckled then kissed the blonde again. It was then that the silence was cut off and cheers, screams, whistles, and catcalls flooded the room. It seemed that all the frenzy of the lunchroom got hold of the faculty and about nine teachers plus the principal raced into the eating area.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" The principal cried. The students quickly seated themselves and reveled Jou and Seto in their compromising position. The principal felt his blood begin to boil. "You two never learn! Suspension for two days for the both of you! Now, out!" Katsuya and Seto looked at each other then smiled. Calmly the brunette took one of the puppy's hands, as they passed their adult figures Seto spoke, "We weren't fighting but thanks for the four day weekend." With that the CEO lead his puppy outside and out of sight.

It was about 7:45 in the evening and the new happy couple was silently enjoying each other's company. The sun was beginning to set and the rays painted the clouds and sky a soft pink and a purple which was beginning to fade into what would become the night sky. They had decided to have a nice quiet dinner then a stroll around the vast Domino Park. Walking hand in hand smiling at one another.

_What kind of world would it be if you ever went away _

_Oh and I, I can't go back to what I had _

_Because it would never be the same_

"Seto?" Katsuya asked softly while squeezing the blue-eyed teen's hand. "What puppy?"

"You'll never leave me…will you?" By this time the blonde had stopped walking and stood with is head bowed and his hand in Seto's. He felt the other boy come closer and lift his chin up with his fingers. Their eyes met in a haze of confusion. Seto then smiled gently, "Of course not, we've been through too much. I fought so hard with myself to let myself have you and I am not about to let all my hard work go in vain. You're securely with me, will that make you happy?" Katsuya smiled brightly, "Yes." With that the couple embraced in another kiss as the sun said its last goodbyes for the day.

'_Till you I was nothing but lonely nights _

_There was nothing but sad goodbyes _

_For me to fall through _

_Come true _

_My dreams are awakening _

_Somebody is making me the only one in the room_

_What nobody could do _

_Nobody 'till you_

Author's Note: So what did you all think? I thought it was pretty good. I wanted to try something a little different from what I usually write and I think this did really well. I hope you'll all think so too. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
